La couleur de la Légende
by Silvara
Summary: 'Il est grand temps que tu reviennes. Méfie toi des ombres, et surtout, lorsque tu traverse la pleine, tiens fermement tes espoirs.' Ode à l'aventure, vrai faux départ d'une grande épopée: la suite vous appartient ! EN REVISION


La couleur de la Légende

l

**Note :** Pour l'instant, ce texte est un petit essai, une sorte d'ode au Héros. Alors... ne vous attendez pas a voir se lever le rideau sur une aventure épique et verdoyante. Mais plus tard peut-être, bien plus tard, après y avoir fait le ménage, une épopée pourrait naitre de l'ébauche de cette Hyrule... Si vous en avez envie... Si je sais que vous en avez envie... ;)

l

_'Cela fait déjà sept ans. Je ne sais pas si le temps a eu la même mesure pour toi, mais ici, en Hyrule, depuis ton départ bien des choses ont changé. J'aurais aimé pouvoir te dire que la paix que tu nous as offerte à tout de même duré. Je voudrais te conter la beauté du bocage, et la gaieté de la ville. Malheureusement, Din semble en colère ces temps-ci, et je reconnais de moins en moins le pays où j'ai grandi._

_Les ombres enserrent de nouveau la terre. Un autre type de ténèbres, différentes mais de plus en plus grandes. Elles ne se contentent plus désormais de se manifester à la tombée du jour, et les villages se sentent menacés. Je ne peux rien pour eux. La magie ne suffit pas à combattre une armée de ténèbres._

_Nous avons à nouveau réuni les sages, l'expérience nous a mis d'accord ; les héritiers de la Triforce doivent agir. Link, nous n'avons aucune nouvelle de Ganondorf, aucune idée de la source de ce mal, mais nous tenons une chose pour certaine... Il est temps que tu reviennes.'_

Sa bouche se serra en un rictus. Le soleil n'était pas encore tout à fait levé dans ce nuageux ciel d'été. Le cri d'un rapace s'étira là-haut, pas si loin - jamais trop loin - dans l'azur.

_'Tout le pays, murmure ton retour. Si ce que l'on dit est vrai, alors nous t'attendrons au temple. Saria est avec nous.'_

Il rangea le bout de papier dans le pli de sa tunique et resserra ses bottes. Il souleva l'épée d'Holéodrum. Déjà lézardée par la rouille, sa lame commençait aussi à s'émousser. Il faudrait s'en occuper. Il la rangea sans effort à son dos et chercha un instant des yeux son vieux bouclier de fer qu'il dénicha entre deux meubles. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'en servait pas. Un bout de métal ne pouvait rien contre ces créatures.

_'Méfie toi des ombres, et surtout, lorsque vient la nuit, quand tu traverse la pleine, tiens fermement tes espoirs.'_

Il se laissa glisser le long d'une colonne de bambou. Les feuilles mortes crissèrent sous ses bottes à l'arrivée. Tout autour de la cabane verte, la lande était déserte. Et le tapis de feuilles noires et blanches drapait le sol d'une couche trop épaisse pour savoir ce qu'elle abritait.

C'était pourtant inutile car de mémoire il les voyait, et avec clarté. Oui, la mise en garde de la Princesse était inutile, car cela faisait déjà un mois qu'il avait retrouvé le pays. Seulement, à présent, la construction de la cabane était terminée. C'était un toît précaire, mais just assez solide pour qu'il se sente chez lui.

L'édifice était juché sur des pilotis de bambou. Pour une raison ou une autre, les ombres n'aimaient pas ces longues plantes trop vertes. C'était à peu près la seule plante épargnée par la malédiction. Les bris de miroir tout autour de la cabane aveuglaient les ombres qui s'en approchaient.

Il regarda l'horizon brumeux de la plaine et vérifia son équipement. San réfléchir d'avantage il vit demi-tour et tira sur les trois noeuds de corde harnachés aux piloris. La planche tomba au sol dans un claquement sourd mais solide. Il se dépêcha de la gravir et entra de nouveau dans la cabane. Dans le tiroir de la commode. Il ragea soigneusement l'instrument sur lui avant de redescendre au sol, trois cordes à la main.

Il empoigna les reines d'Epona qui scrutait le sol avec nervosité. La jument trouva rapidement son calme grâce à une brève caresse de son maître. Ce n'était pas les endroits étranges et incertains qu'il manquait à leurs voyages et après quatre ans en dehors d'Hyrule, la jument avait appris à lui faire confiance au-delà de l'instinct. En relevant les yeux vers la plaine, il l'envia un peu.

L'Hyrule qu'il avait connue et celle qu'il avait retrouvée n'étaient pas si différentes, mais c'était vrai, il n'avait connu le pays que dans de sombres circonstances et rien en dehors de la forêt des Kokiri ne pouvait remplacer la quiétude rassurante de son village.

Seulement voilà qu'il n'était pas Kokiri. Et cela engendrait des impératifs plus fort que l'amitié des enfants, plus fort même que la tendresse de Saria. Avec le temps, la foret elle même le chassait de son sein. Il savait, en quittant Hyrule qu'à son retour, il ne pourrait revenir dans son cercle sécurisant.

Il avait commencé à la construire dès son arrivée. Elle ne consistait d'abord que d'une tente surélevée avec un abri sommaire pour Epona. Il avait essayé de l'entourer de lumière avec un vieux brasero et l'édifice avait prit feu, mais il était plus prudent d'allumer une dizaines de feux sur une cabane de sec que de laisser les ténèbres entourer les lieux pendant son sommeil. Finalement, après quelques réparations et quelques incidents, il put admirer sa nouvelle demeure fièrement dressée sous un ciel d'airain. Mieux valait être exposé à la pluie et au vent que d'être touché par l'ombre des autres arbres...

Il enfourcha la jument, cavalier et destrier scrutant toujours les feuilles au sol, soulevées ça et là par quelques lames de vent.

Il encouragea sa monture du talon. Sans avoir à la rappeler au galop, car elle pressentait aussi les ombres, elle fit un bond décidé et se mit à avaler la distance qui les séparaient du Ranch. Tout était à faire dans ce monde pale, mais le cavalier avait hâte de retrouver son âme.

Il partit au galop, déchirant la bourrasque, il partit aussitôt, retrouver sous son masque un visage d'autrefois, qu'au château il laissa; le visage de la loi, et sa foi en Zelda. Et derrière le rideau s'élevant, ô déesses ! Derrière le rideau, Sagesse. Le reste ne fut qu'histoire.

_Histoires. Vraiment._


End file.
